


Ayyyro

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [22]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Aromantic Yakko, Gen, Good Brother Wakko, I uh Im sorry it took me so long, Im pretty sure I got this wrong, and for that i am sorry, good sister Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Aromantic Yakko coming out fic.I love these kid so much
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Ayyyro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparklepool101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/gifts).



> Winter break is coming up next week and I have to say I'm taking a break to bake and play. I also have another fic coming out sometime next year. I might post if I have the time but I wanna work on my other fic if that's alright. Anyways love you guys, you're awesome See you next time.

It’s dinner time at the water tower and Dot is gushing about her latest date. “He was so dreamy, he took me to the park, then we had a picnic and he kissed me.” 

“Ewww.” Wakko and Yakko say.

“Oh shut up.” Dot says. “Besides you two wouldn’t be saying the same thing if you went on a date and a girl kissed you.” 

Yakko grimmest his nose scrunches up, and slips out a simple “Ew.” 

They look over at him both raising an eyebrow. “Ew?” they say in unison.

“Uhhhh… I uh I” Yakko sighs “I don’t feel romantic attraction, like, I like Hello nurse in ‘that’ sense but like I don’t want to date her. If that makes sense.”

“Oh, you’re aromantic?” Dot asks.

“Ya,” Yakko says

“Ok.” Dot says.

“What, you don’t think I'm broken or something?” Yakko asks.

“What of course not!!!?!? WHO SAID THAT!!!” Wakko asks in pain.

“Some person that asked me out,” Yakko says.

Wakko pulls out a mallet. And starts to head out of the door Dot follows an anvil in hand. “Uhhh where are you guys going.” 

“Nowhere,” they say slyly. Running out of the door to go find the jerk who called their brother broken, they were gonna pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have done more with the idea I had at the end maybe do it in a later fic. I'm sorry I wasn't really satisfied with the Story either.   
> Next up: aro ace Yakko


End file.
